


Stark Academy

by unlikelytigerqueen



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, M/M, Mike Wheeler Being an Asshole, Oblivious Bill Denbrough, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Richie Tozier and Mike Wheeler Are Twins, Richie Tozier and Will Byers are best friends, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unlikelytigerqueen/pseuds/unlikelytigerqueen
Summary: What would you do if your best friend gave you strict instructions not to interact with a guy you just couldn't stay away from? What would you do if you somehow started falling for that guy? What if your best friend was hiding something from you? What would you do?No, really, what? Because Will had no fucking clue.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, welcome to my boarding school au. My writing will probably get better with each chapter (I hope), and there should be a new chapter every Friday. I hope you enjoy :)

In a perfect world, Will wouldn’t have to move across the country for school. He would be able to stay at home with his mom, brother, step-dad and step-sister and go to a regular school a few blocks down from their house. His family would have enough money to provide for them and his brother wouldn’t have to work long hours on top of going to college, and his mother wouldn’t have to give up the clothes on her back so her kids were always warm.

Unfortunately Will didn’t live in that world. By some grace of God, his step-dad, the Chief of Police, assisted in solving some bizarre murder case of this guy loaded with more money than he could deposit into a bank. The family owned a private boarding school out in the countryside, Stark Academy for Boys, they called it, so that’s where Will was headed now, because they wanted to repay the ‘kind man’ that arrested a murderer.

Will Byers, a boy whose family could barely own a TV, was on his way to one of the most prestigious private boarding schools in America. He didn’t ask for this, but it wasn’t an opportunity he could pass up. Going to a school like Stark could open doors the Byers weren’t even allowed to look at before.

At least he wouldn’t miss Jane, his sister, as much. She would be attending the Carter Academy for Girls a few miles north of Stark; their sister school. There were regular social events scheduled so it wasn’t like he’d have to spend a year without her like he would have to with his parents. 

Will sighed, resting his head on the window of the car, despite the fact that they were driving on a gravelly road. The constant bumps made him slam his head against the thick glass one too many times. He pretended to smile when he said goodbye to Jim, and he promised Jonathan that he would try his best at school and “show those snotty rich boys” but now that it was just his mom and Jane in the car, he hardly needed to hide his melancholy.

Joyce stared at him, at the both of the kids, through the rearview mirror. “Just a few months, honey. Then you both will be back home for winter break, yeah? Plus isn’t a new school exciting? Think about all the p...”

Will tuned her out, focussing instead on the rolling hills and the dark clouds mirroring his mood. They swirled about the sky, threatening to burst open at any second and unleash all the water of the oceans. Will would probably prefer that. 

It’s not like he was leaving anyone at home. He had no friends other than his sister, and these idiots Troy and James made his life in Indiana a nightmare. He should be glad he was leaving but did he really have to leave his family too?

They pulled up in front of these grand iron gates. Will noted how some poles had turned a coppery red, and took comfort in the fact that it would probably spread like the plague once the clouds lost their restraint. 

Jane, from her seat next to the other door, tapped him on her shoulder and pointed to the large and intimidating building, creating a rectangular shadow against the courtyard. “It’s a pretty school, don’t you think?”

Will halfheartedly nodded. “Yours is probably better.”

Will studied the brickwork on one section of the building, the part closest to the entrance, because he didn’t want to look at the school fully yet. The longer he took before he looked at it, the longer he could pretend that this wasn’t his reality. 

Oh, but it was. He could see four people (two woman, two men) standing outside the school in what he assumed were clothes that were strictly reserved for dressing up dead people. He saw his mom approach them, and with a sigh, climbed out the car too.

“Ah, Mrs Hopper, what a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

Will immediately picked up on his obviously fake British accent. 

“I’m Headmaster Jacob Smoulders of Stark Academy for Boys. The House family have told me much of you and your valiant husband.”

Valiant? He just put a pair of handcuffs on a guy!

Joyce engaged in a long and boring conversation with Smoulders, while Will just opted for observing. He was exactly what Will thought he would be. A balding man with a thick grey moustache and a potbelly. Nothing too special about him.

The other man was a dark-skinned guy dressed head to toe in black. He had sunglasses over his eyes and Will had a sneaking suspicion that he worked for the CIA. This was quickly disproven by the ID hanging from his belt that identified him as the driver.

“And this must be William.”

“Please call me Will.”

It was like Will called him a bastard or something if the way his face contorted was any indication. Will looked slightly taken aback, almost scared.

“You will address me as Sir, William.”

“You got that, Sir William.” Will heard a peppy sounding voice from the stairs. He followed everybody’s gaze to the front door, which was being held open by a boy about Will’s age. He had large rectangular glasses covering most of his face, and the most unruly hair Will had seen on a person (and he lived with Elle).

“For God’s sake.” Will heard Smoulders mutter while the boy happily skipped down the stairs. When he reached the crowd, he gave the adults a theatrical wave and curtsied, making the driver let out a snort. “Mr Hanlon.” The boy greeted with a smile that screamed ‘I’m so proud of myself’. “Richie.” Hanlon greeted back, with a small smile on his face which greatly ruined Will’s CIA theory, more so than the ID.

“Mr Tozier, you were told to wait inside for Mr Byers bu-“ Smoulders began shouting, his moustache bobbing up and down while his face turned a deep shade of red. “Oh relax, Mouldy! Willy over here is probably better off with me than you guys.” He said, nonchalantly throwing his arm over Smoulders’ shoulders.

“Richard, stop being a nuisance to society.” One of the women, the brunette with the blue blazer, spat bitterly. Joyce’s eyes widened at her tone and she wrapped her arm around Will’s shoulders protectively. Will hoped that it was enough to convince her to take him home. 

“Shut it, Wheeler.” Will heard Richie mumble but everyone either didn’t, or chose to ignore it. Regardless, Richie strongly marched forward, draping his arm over Will’s shoulders on the other side so that he was being sandwiched between Richie and Joyce. 

Smoulders huffed. “Mr Byers, Mrs Hopper, this is the head of Human Resources, Richard Tozier.”

“Your guide for the year. Buckle up, bro. You’ll be fine with me by your side.” Richie smiled, looking down at Will since they were vastly different heights. Will noticed the freckles haphazardly scattered against Richie’s sharp cheekbones. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t swoon just a little.

“Richard, get your hand off Mr Byers!”

Will, though he wasn’t looking at Richie anymore, could still see him roll his eyes at Mrs Wheeler’s words. “If Will wanted me off, he’d say so. Isn’t that right, Will?”

Will just shrugged.

“And there we have it. Happy, Wheeler?”

Smoulders’ face turned redder by the second and he looked like he was about to explode, and Richie must’ve noticed too because he immediately pulled Will in the direction of the school, while running as fast as his lanky legs would allow without tripping. “I’m starting my tour now. Lovely to meet you, Mrs Hopper. See you in December!”

Will turned to wave goodbye to his mother but she was already out of view.


	2. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's first day was off to a great start... and hey, is that Richie in his English class? Where's his glasses?

A regular day for Mike Wheeler wasn’t a regular day for every other student at Stark. Everyone else had to wake up at the asscrack of dawn to get ready for school. 5am on the dot to be ready for breakfast at 6, at which everybody had to be in their correct school uniform. School officially started at 7am.

Not for Mike.

Mike’s day started at 6:30. He got breakfast sent straight to his room and he let the piping hot meal cool down while he showered in his private bathroom. He ate it while he haphazardly got dressed and walked to his first class with his tie hanging loosely around his shoulders and not his neck, and his shirt barely tucked into his pants. Everyone noticed of course, yet no one said anything... why was that?

“Hey, Wheeler!”  
“Sup, Mike?”  
“Earlier than usual, Wheeler. What, no girls snuck into your dorm last night?”

Because he was Mike fucking Wheeler and the school let him get away with bloody murder. 

Mike strolled into the first class at 7:26am. His teacher huffed but said nothing, and Mike winked at him before taking a seat in the far back. There wasn’t any reason for Mike to be on time for English. What were they going to do? Tell him how to speak?

Mike twirled a long yellow pencil between his slender fingers, watching the way it cut through the air instead of focusing on what was happening around him in class. Big mistake. If he just focussed for once, he could’ve easily avoided the mess that unfolded.

He would’ve noticed the new guy eagerly walking towards him, relief washing over his features when he spotted a new yet strikingly familiar face. He would’ve been able to say “I’m not him” before the new guy even uttered a single word. But no, Mike Wheeler never pays attention.

Will disregarded a greeting completely. There was no need for greetings with Richie. “Why did everyone call you Wheeler? I thought your surname was Tozier.”

Mike froze.

Will’s day started out much more intensely. He actually had to follow the school rules, so Richie barged into his room and yanked the blankets off his bed at 4:59.

“Wake up, Will! It’s your first day!” Will groaned at the feeling of the cold biting against his legs but cracked a small smile at the sound of Richie’s voice. They had become really close despite the fact that they only met a week prior to the first day, when Will arrived.

“Let me sleep, Richiiiieeee.” Will whined, rubbing his legs together like a grasshopper to warm himself. Richie was having none of it though and straight up curled his arms around Will’s waist, lifting him clean off the bed and onto the floor. Will had never yelled louder in his life. 

Once Will was on the ground, he huffed at Richie and flashed him the middle finger. Richie just chuckled, shrugging. “It’s only the second day and you’re already screaming my name.” 

Will groaned. He’d have to get used to the jokes sometime soon.

Richie started throwing items at Will, with Will scrambling in every direction to catch them all before they hit the floor. In 10 seconds flat, Richie had thrown him body wash, shampoo, conditioner and a towel. He was forcefully ushered into the communal bathrooms and Richie shut the curtain with a flourish. “Hurry up, William. You’ve gotta meeting with the best students in school at 6am. Don’t wanna be late.” Richie called out, in a singsong way. 

Will smiled to himself as he started to adjust the water. Richie may have been a bit too much, and the mornings a bit too unbearable, but Richie was trying to lessen the load for Will and he had to appreciate that.

When he was clothed and changed, Richie all but dragged him to the dining halls. They arrived just as the 6am bell rang and the doors were locked shut behind them. Will shuddered. This place was like a prison.

Richie noticed his growing fear and swung an arm around his shoulders, leading him to a table in the far back. He leaned down until Will could feel his breath against his ear. “This place is stricter than all maximum security prisons combined.” He whispered and Will laughed, nodding in agreement. They eventually reached a table that was occupied by four other guys. 

“Losers, this is William.” Richie announced, sliding next to the boy with blonde curls. “Will, these are the Losers.”  
Richie started pointing out each one as they were introduced.

“That’s Billiam Denbrough.” The boy across Richie smiled confidently. Will noted that he had a really cute face, the top half of which was covered by straight brown hair. “Call me B-B-Bill.” He stuttered.

“Stan the Man.” He was the one next to Richie with the blonde curls. He rolled his eyes at Richie and gave Will a strained smile. “Stanley Uris. Pleasure to meet you.” Stan stuck out his hand and Will shook it.

“New Kid. Though since you’re the new kid now, his name is Ben.” This boy was significantly shorter and uhh bigger than the rest, Will noticed. He had the kindest smile and Will immediately relaxed.

“Dustbunny Henderson.” He sat next to Ben and flashed a toothless smile at Will. Will must’ve looked shocked because Dustbunny waved his hand dismissively. “Name’s Dustin. I have Cleidocranial Dysplasia, so... no teeth.” He smiled wider. Will laughed and took a seat next to him since he was closest.

“So these are the best students in Stark history. We’re the Losers’ Club.” Richie explained, stealing a baby carrot off Stan’s plate and eating it. “There’s also Molly from Carter and Mike from... around.” Richie said dismissively, like it was supposed to be information Will already knew. “Her name’s not Molly, Rich.” Ben grumbled. Bill leaned forward so Will knew he was talking to him and explained. “Her name’s B-B-Beverly, Bev for s-s-short, and she has g-g-gorgeous curly red hair.” 

“Hence Molly Ringwald.” Stan finished for Bill. 

“Why are you called the Losers’ Club?” Will asked curiously. 

“Because of that clown, Bowers.”

“Who?”

Richie leaned on the table. “Henry Bowers,” He said, his voice barely above a whisper. “They call him the Mindflayer...”

“Shut up, Richie. Only the freshmen call him that.” Stan spat, a hint of a smile playing on his lips but he forced it down.

“Wait, what?” Will asked again. He still had no clue what was going on.

Richie sighed and pushed up his glasses. “Henry Bowers is a senior. He’s the human embodiment of evil.”

“They call him the Mindflayer because he has everybody in the school seemingly under his control.” Stan butted in. Bill scoffed. “Not as m-m-much as Mi-“

“Will, we better get going.” Richie cut Bill off quickly and grabbed Will’s arm, hauling him out of the dining hall. Will almost forgot to ask Richie what was wrong because he had just taken notice that the dining hall had a separate door to exit from. He didn’t forget though.

“Richie, what was that?”

“There are some things you don’t need to know yet, Byers.” He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked forward with purpose. “Next stop, your English class.”

If there was one thing Will knew about Richie, it was that he didn’t want to be truly known. He hid behind his class clown persona and liked it that way. Will wanted to change that.

The school was huge. Will was too mesmerized by the Victorian architecture of the hallways to pay Richie any attention as he rattled off information Will would need for the day. Will had the ever-growing urge to skip class and draw the banisters and overhangs littered around the expansive school.

“So this is the East Wing, or as it’s informally known, the languages section of Stark.” Richie said, waving his arm around as he leaned against the wall. “Upstairs,” he pointed up and Will instinctively looked towards the second floor. “Are the classes for the additional languages like German, Spanish and in your case, French.” 

“To the left,” He pointed down a dimly lit corridor. “Are the teacher’s offices and bathrooms. Don’t even try to go there. You’d need an,” He lifted up his HR badge and smiled crookedly at Will. “Official badge.” Will found himself blushing in response to Richie’s wink even though he should’ve been desensitized to the harmless flirting by now. “And straight down that corridor,” Richie’s hand closest to Will wrapped around his shoulders and tugged him until he was pressed against Richie’s body. His other hand pointed down the corridor in question. “Are the home language classrooms. Yours would be the very last class, next to the Student’s bathroom.”

Will nodded. “Thanks, Rich. Do you want to go in now?”

Richie pulled away and started backing out the East Wing, lazily smiling at Will. “I’ve gotta do some shit right now but you’re free to go in. Have fun, Byers.” He winked and spun on his heel, walking forward and out of Will’s sight. 

Will huffed, ignoring the way his stomach flopped whenever Richie... acted like Richie. He was arguably the most attractive boy Will had met with his untidy black hair and deep brown eyes behind his comically large glasses. Will didn't want to like him, and he probably didn't, but he loved the attention Richie showered him with. It was way more than what he was used to. 

Will stumbled over his feet as he walked down the hallway. He was so glad that everybody else was still at breakfast. Tripping in front of people on his first day definitely was not on his to-do list. It took maybe half an hour for everybody to rush into class. Will stood outside, too scared to actually enter. When he saw the teacher he hurriedly ran in, bumping against nearly every table in sight in his haste to find a seat. He took a seat at the very front of the class and thankfully the teacher didn’t pay him any attention. His eyes were trained firmly on the Shakespeare play laid out in front of him when the door swung open. 

The guy who walked in was Richie. The only thing that confused Will was how different his uniform looked to this morning. His shirt wasn’t tucked into his grey pants and his tie just hung around his shoulders instead of being settled around his neck like everybody else’s. He had a cocky expression plastered on his face as he traipsed to the back of the class. Not to mention, his glasses were nowhere to be found.

“Hey, Wheeler!”  
“Sup, Mike?”  
“Earlier than usual, Wheeler. What, no girls snuck into your dorm last night?”

That was... odd. 

Will made sure the teacher wasn’t looking as he ducked to the back of the class and took a seat next to Richie. “Why did everyone call you Wheeler? I thought your surname was Tozier.”

Richie froze. The pencil in his hand clattered to the desk but it was masked by the steady murmuring of the class in front of them and Mr Kipley’s “important” take on the hidden meaning behind Shakespeare’s straightforward words.

“What did you just say?” Richie whispered, nervously glancing around the room.

“Your surname? It’s To-“

“No. It’s Wheeler. Always has been and always will be.”

Will sunk back into his chair. “But I tho-“

“Yeah well you obviously thought wrong, don’t you think? Who are you anyway?”

“Will? Will Byers? I literally saw you earlier?”

Richi- No, not Richie. Not Richie turned to face Will. “Well Will Byers I’m evidently not the sack of shit you’re looking for. Leave me alone now, yeah?”

Will looked taken aback. Not Richie expectantly waited for him to go back to his seat in the front but Will showed no signs of leaving any time soon.

“If you must know,” Not Richie sighed, turning back to the front of the class. “My name’s Mike.”

“What a shame.” 

Will turned to face the teacher so he missed the golden look of surprise plastered across Mike’s face. No one ever spoke to Mike like that. What did that even mean? “What a shame”? Mike’s name was great! Greater than Will, that’s for sure. 

Mike couldn’t resist. “Who are you?”

“Will Byers. Does being an asshole affect your memory too?”

Mike felt his blood get increasingly warmer. Did Byers even know who he was? Clearly not if he spoke to him like that.

“I meant, why haven’t I seen you around before?” Mike clarified with his teeth filing each other down with how hard he clenched them together. 

“Wouldn’t the only logical explanation be that I’m new here?”

“Yeah, but-“

“Then why’d you ask?”

“I’m Mike Wheeler.” He shrugged.

Will raised his eyebrow and stared at him incredulously. “So being an asshole does affect your memory. I’ll keep that in mind.”

“No. It means I get to do what I want.”

“Well, its a free countr-“

“Not in here. For you at least.”

“Well, congratulations Mike Wheeler. Can I pay attention to the important guy now?” Will asked, with a sarcastic smile gracing his features. Mike huffed. He didn’t exactly know what he wanted from that conversation but it certainly wasn’t what he got. “I don’t know why I even introduced myself.” Mike carried on. “You’re friends with my brother. He obviously mentioned me.”

“No, you didn’t come up.”

Mike’s cocky smirk faltered. He sat up straight and his hands fell to his lap. “He didn’t? At all?”

“I had no clue you even existed.”

“Impossible. I’m-“

“Let me guess.” Will held up his hand to silence Mike. “You’re Mike Wheeler?”

“Well yes but-“

Will stood up and walked to the front of the class, taking a seat in his original spot. He made a mental note to ask Richie about Mike later on but for now, he was just focused on not letting Mike know he could feel his intense gaze burning through the back of his shirt.


	3. Settling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will gets settled in the Losers Club, Mike can't stop staring at the new kid and Stan has some competition.

Will’s hand slammed against the lunch table, startling Richie who sat alone. “Who is Mike Wheeler?”

Richie flinched. “I was hoping you wouldn’t meet him until senior year.” He smiled sheepishly. Will sat down, his face void of emotion. “Richie.” He warned, crossing his arms and staring at the boy across from him.

Richie sighed and pushed his glasses up, tucking his notebook into his backpack. “Michael Wheeler is my twin... our dad is Theodore Wheeler.” Richie mumbled, rolling his eyes when Will let out a tiny gasp. “Theodore Wheeler? Like the Theodore Wheeler?” 

“Yes. Are you done fangirling now?”

No, Will was not. Theodore Wheeler was only one of the most successful movie directors in America. He made most, if not all, of Will’s favourite movies.

“Earth to Will? I can practically hear you lose your shit.” Richie spat bitterly. It didn’t take a genius to know there was bad blood between Richie and his father.

Will had to lessen the tension somehow. “I don’t know how I didn’t notice it before. No one but Ted Wheeler would name his twin sons Michael and Richard.” 

Richie lightly chuckled. Point one for Will.

After a beat of silence, Richie continued. Will’s eyes trained on the pencil being tossed between Richie’s hands. “When Mike and I were about 7 or 8, he cheated on my- our mom with Stark’s very own Karen Wheeler.” Richie’s eyes brushed around the dining hall to make sure no one was listening in. “I subsequently took my mom’s side, and her surname, and we moved in with my stepdad and took his name a few years later.”

Will’s hand found Richie’s and he squeezed it in comfort. “I’m sorry I demanded an explanation...”

Richie shrugged and swivelled his hand around so he now held Will’s in his own. “No biggie.” He said, cracking a small smile. Will laughed loudly. 

When Will’s laughter died down, Richie pulled his hand away. His gaze turned hard and Will gulped in fear. “Stay away from him, okay? You’re a good guy and all Mike will do is ruin everything for you here.” He stood up and swung his backpack onto his shoulder, stepping away from the table.

“If you want to have a good time here at Stark, you stay the fuck away from Mike Wheeler. And that’s an order, Will.”

Staying away from Mike was harder than expected when he was literally Stark’s golden boy. He played basketball (and he played it well), placed in the top 2 of the school every single term and was head boy. His face was plastered on every social media page relating to the school and his name was whispered within every single conversation.

Not to mention the fact that Will had almost every lesson with him. 

The alignment of their timetables made his mind wander. For every class that Will didn’t have with Richie, he had with Mike, with the exception of Science which they all had together. It was like the universe wanted Will to disobey Richie.

He never would though. Richie was right about Mike being an asshole. He was the most entitled prick to ever grace the planet and Will was mad that he had the displeasure of finding that out himself.

At lunch a few days after they met, Will and the Losers were sitting at their table. Will was sort of settled into his routine (AKA he trained himself to wake up before Richie came storming into his bedroom) and all there was left to do was get acquainted with the rest of the students. The Losers pointed out some characters they thought Will would get along with.

“There’s Jesse from Chicago.” Dustin said, not looking up from the object he seemed to be rewiring. “Jess? Earring guy?” Richie asked, stabbing his fork into whatever meat the school provided them with and letting it stay there while he reached over to poke the contraption. Dustin slapped his hand away and shifted closer to Stan as a result.

Will listened. He never did anything else really.

“Yeah. He’d get along with Will.”

“B-b-but you know h-him.” Bill spoke up after swallowing his food. “He‘s always p-practising at l-l-lunch.”

“Lunch? Will sits with us at lunch.” Richie stated with a straight face, looking up from Dustin’s object to Bill to Will and then back at Bill, to Will again. “Right, Will?” 

Will just nodded. “Of course.”

Stan scoffed. “Richie, let him decide who he wants to sit with at lunch.”

Richie leaned over and put him arm around Will. “I am!” He exclaimed proudly. “If Will wants to sit with Popular McEarring Guy, he’s free to. I’m not stopping anyone.”

“Rich, you’re literally restricting his movement with your arm.”

“It’s an act of love.”

Will’s ears turned pink.

Dustin looked up and stared at Will for a second, taking in his blush. Thankfully, he changed the subject. “Okay, if we can’t help you figure out who to spend time with, the least we could do is help you figure out who to avoid.”

“Mi-“ Richie started.

“Mike Wheeler.” The rest of the Losers chorused, making Will giggle. 

“Shut up.” Richie huffed, pushing his glasses up and crossing his arms.

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Will said when he noticed everyone looking at him.

“See that table in the centre of the room?” Ben asked, “inconspicuously” pointing it out. Will looked over and nodded, scowling when his eyes met Mike’s. It was like all Mike ever did was look at him, and quite frankly, Will was sick of it.

“The tall guy with the long hair is Patrick Hockstetter. He almost got arrested for burning down his last school but his parents bought him a place here.”

“Bought him a place?” Will repeated, raising his eyebrow.

Stan took over, dropping his pencil and letting it nestle between the two sides of his accounting book. “Everyone here is super rich.” Will felt himself get uncomfortable. “Or they got here based on how smart they are.” His discomfort only grew. “Take us, for example. Bill, Dustin, Ben and I were accepted because we’re some of the smartest kids in this hellhole. Richie’s family practically owns the school.”

“Richie’s contacts practically own the school.” Richie corrected, and Stan pulled his lips into his mouth creating a thin line while he nodded. 

“An-n-nyway, the g-guy next to him is B-Bowers.” Bill continued.

“The Mindflayer?” Will asked, remembering some of their conversation from the first day.

“Y-yeah. H-He’s the w-w-worst.”

Dustin then took over. Will almost felt like this was rehearsed with how clean the conversation moved from person to person. “Then there’s Lucas Sinclair. He’s Wheeler’s so-called best friend but everyone with at least 2 brain cells can see that he’s just leeching off of Mike’s popularity.” Dustin was still fiddling with his contraption while he spoke. “He’s in our year and he plays football so don’t go to the field after school on Tuesday.”

“And Mike Wheeler is-“

“so hot, oh my God!!” Lucas squealed in a high pitched voice. It went unheard by the Losers since Lucas said it to Mike, teasing him about his reputation at Carter. Their table was blissfully unaware of what was happening down at the Losers table, but Mike sort of had an idea that they were talking about him. Will looked at him twice today, and Will never looks at him, so they had to have been talking about him.

“Mike is just so dreamy like have you even seen his massive c-“

“Lucas!” Mike laughed, shoving his best friend to get him to shut up.

“Oh so you finally start paying attention when we talk about cocks?” Henry asked, clearly joking. “Coupled with the looks you’ve been giving Byers-“

“Unless it’s Tozier he’s looking at.” Hockstetter laughed. “I wouldn’t put it past Wheeler to be into that incest shit.”

“Shut the fuck up, Patrick.” Mike spat, and the boy in question immediately stopped talking. Bowers huffed but it went unspoken of. “And I’m only staring at What’s-his-face because he’s such a fucking asshole. Y’know he called me dumb the first day of school? What’s his problem?”

Lucas cracked his knuckles. “Oh I have been bored all week. We finally have something to do.”

“Wha- Lucas, I-“

“Yo, Byers!”

Oh no, this wasn’t going to be good.

Will jumped, looking away from Stan to see who called him. When he saw Lucas approaching the table he instinctively grabbed a hold of Richie’s hand.

“Yes?” He timidly responded, focussing on nothing but Richie, who had stood up to welcome their guest.

“Sinclair, what the fuck d’you want?”

So welcoming. 

“And uh,” He wiped the tip of his nose with his thumb. “Who gave you the right to talk to me like that?”

“Your mother.”

Lucas launched forward and grabbed Richie by the collar. “Watch your fucking mouth, Tozier.”

“Watch it for me, will you? Been single for too long.” He winked, still smiling and Lucas stepped back in disgust. “Do I look like a fucking fag to you?”

“Lucas.” Mike warned. Something told Will that Mike wasn’t defending Richie though.

“Yeah, sorry, Mike.” Lucas mumbled but turned back to Richie with a stony expression. “I’d watch your back if I were you.”

“You’d watch my back even if you weren’t.” Richie said, lifting his right leg to the left and spanking himself. Will could barely hold in his laugh. 

“And Byers, you and I will talk later.” Lucas said, smiling menacingly before walking out of the cafeteria behind Mike.

Will sank back down into his chair just as the bell rang. “What did I do?” Richie just patted his head and gestured for him to follow him. “They’re just like that. Bye, guys.” He said to the Losers, waving sort of enthusiastically. The others waved back, more dismissively than anything, and everyone parted ways with Richie and Will walking towards the Science Wing for Bio. 

“Don’t pay them any attention and they’ll leave you alone. Have fun, okay?” Richie said, taking Will’s hand in his own so he could squeeze it before he had to leave for his own class. “You too.” Will squeaked in response and waited for Richie to turn the corner before he walked in.

As he stared at his retreating form, his mind started wander. Richie was pretty much his only friend... ever. Back in Indiana, Will only ever interacted with Robin. She was the only other gay kid around and she sort of babysat him whenever Jonathan was busy. Will cracked a smile at the thought of her. She probably didn't even notice he was gone. 

Robin was the type of person that could make friends wherever she went. She was quite a few years older than Will and maybe a year or two younger than Jonathan but she was literally Will's only friend ever. Before Jane came into his life anyway. 

Will realised he was standing in the middle of the corridor just smiling to himself. He snapped out of it and looked around him, making sure no one saw him. Thankfully no one did but Will caught a glimpse of Stan and Bill sitting on a bench together just outside another classroom. Deciding he was late enough already, Will looked away from them and entered class.

Stan and Bill weren't exactly skipping the lesson. Their Bio teacher had told them to go outside and collect leaves to look at under a microscope. They decided to pick the leaves closest to them and use the rest of the lesson to enjoy each other's company... as usual.

"D-did I sh-show you my new draw-wing?" Bill asked, rummaging through his backpack for his sketchbook. "The last one you showed me was the one of Bev as a fairy queen." Stan said, a small smile on his face as he stared at Bill. "Is it another one of her?" He asked, masking his disdain with a small chuckle that came out far more sarcastically than he hoped.

Bill shook his head. "N-nope. Mike."

"Hanlon?" Stan questioned, with his eyebrow raised. He sat up in his seat and gave Bill 150% of his attention since Bill constantly had 100% to start with. "Y-yeah he w-w-was being really sweet a-and I th-thought drawing him would b-be a good... good way to rep-pay him."

Stan huffed. "Sweet? In uhhh what way?"

Bill finally found his sketchbook and flipped open to his recent artwork. It was a drawing of Mike Hanlon, a member of the Losers' Club and the son of the school's driver. "H-he convinced his d-d-dad to buy... to buy me a n-n-new pack of p-pencils." 

Stan let out a short whistle and leaned back until his head touched the wall. "That is really nice..." Stan said, almost defeated. "That's also a really good drawing too." He added, attempting to smile charmingly at Bill who wasn't even looking at him. Stan sighed and stood up. 

"I'm going for a walk." He told Bill but quickly put his hand on his shoulder when his friend tried to stand up. "Alone, if you don't mind. I won't be long." He clarified. Bill nodded slowly, his eyebrows furrowed. "S-sure...?"

Stan walked away, his hands slipped into his blazer pockets. Point for Mike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wello :)  
> Let me know if you think the plot is too convoluted with the Will/Mike/Richie plot and then Stan/Bill/Mike plot. I think I handled the switch between POVs well but tell me if you think it's it's little confusing.  
> I'd love to hear some feedback from you guys :)


End file.
